phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Remlia Norphe
"Kalam...It was foolish of me to think I could take the place of his parents... But I... I don't know what to do now... ...But I promised Mr. Ryme that... I promised your dad I'd look after you..." : — Norphe speaking to Kalam after the SEED invasion on Green Green Farm. Remlia Norphe is a minor character in Phantasy Star Universe. She is a farmhand who lives on the planet Parum. The CAST assists with maintaining Green Green Farm and taking care of the heir to the ranch, Kalam Ryme. Characteristics Appearance Norphe wears red overalls with the Green Green Farm logo emblazoned across one of her pant legs. She has pale skin, freckles near her nose, red/green eyes, and red hair neatly combed back and tied into two ponytails. Personality Norphe is a gentle CAST that, despite the constant abuse and borderline racist comments Kalam hurls toward her, she never wavers in fulfilling her promise to his father that she would take care of the child. She is very meek and will sometimes question whether she is capable of handling a stressful situation. With some encouragement, Norphe found a way to break through Kalam's brash exterior and soothed his broken heart. The two then made up and formed an unbreakable bond, wherein the young boy has a new dream to become as powerful as Ethan Waber so that he can protect Norphe while they manage the ranch. Biography Kalam's parents died a few years prior to the game's events. The young boy made a promise to take care of the family's koltovas in their place. Remlia Norphe, a gentle and kind CAST that harbors no prejudice against humans, promised Kalam's father that she would dutifully watch over the young boy in his place. Despite her attempts to bond with him, Kalam acted coldly towards her, and instead devoted himself purely to taking care of the ranch. When the SEED invaded the Gurhal System, the invasive species started infecting the wildlife with a virus that turns creatures aggressive. With the once docile koltova now running wild, Norphe took Kalam and hid in a cargo container. Kalam managed to sneak away while she was not looking, however, and ran back to protect the koltovas after hearing that the Alliance was killing them off in order to prevent a second wave of contamination. When Ethan Waber, Karen Erra and Hyuga Ryght entered the farm grounds looking for the child, Kalam assumed that they were there to kill the koltova. As the farm owner's son, he was very familiar with the inner workings of the various contraptions on the ranch, and attempted to seal off the farm with laser fences to block the group's movement. This managed to do little more than slow them down. Upon entering the main koltova grounds neighboring a relics sight, the group encountered a giant, mutated koltova, a Gol Dolva- one of Mr. Ryme's most prized koltovas marked with a special Green Green Farm brand on its horn to distinguish itself from the flock. Kalam attempted to protect the beast but it attacked in a mad rage, and was ultimately killed when a boulder fell on top of it. In the confusion, Norphe managed to catch up with the group and began approaching young Mr. Ryme in an effort to soothe him from the trauma that he had witnessed. Kalam became emotionally distraught and screamed at Norphe, accusing her of being cold-hearted just like everyone else of her race and not capable of understanding how he feels. He tried to run away, but was restrained by Ethan and Hyuga. With some advice from Karen, Norphe embraced the boy, who collapsed, sobbing in her arms. A short time later, Kalam and Norphe meet Ethan and company in a clothing shop. Impressed by the actions of the Guardians, the boy hopes that he can learn to be strong just like they are so that he can protect Norph. With their newfound friendship, Kalam and Norphe reopened the Green Green Farm for business. Although it was once grandiose, they have scaled down their operations for the time being. They make a vow to each other and their new Guardian friends that they will eventually work their way up and manage the best ranch that will be even better than before. Gallery Norphe portrait2.jpg Greens beta.jpg|A concept of Kalam and his CAST caretaker References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Universe Characters Category:Androids